Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to item dispensers, and, in particular, to an access assembly configured for preventing access to one or more items stored within an item dispenser.
Description of Related Art
Item dispensers are frequently used to dispense a variety of items, such as food products, toiletries, and other goods to various users. In the healthcare industry, dispensers are often placed in hospitals and used to distribute linens, surgical scrubs, and other healthcare items to members of a hospital's staff. These dispensers can be configured to store such items on shelves, receptacles, or other item-receiving features disposed within the dispenser, or on moveable carts that can be wheeled into an interior portion of a dispenser. To prevent access to the stored items, the dispensers may include a lockable access door that can be opened by an authorized user.
However, there is an ongoing need in the art for dispensers that enable an authorized user to more easily access stored items. In addition, as energy conservation and efficient use of space are high priorities in various industries, there is a need for dispensers that consume less power during operation and that have a more efficient footprint. Furthermore, in view of increasing efforts to reduce operational cost, there is also a need for dispensers that are more reliable and that can be manufactured at a lower cost.